


Voyeurism in the neighborhood

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Cougar Town
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, Multi, Surveillance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is sure that Jules is sending her secret signal and that they have a secret relation. After she asked him if he could put surveillance camera in every house of the neighborhood, he installed all the equipment in his basement where he can observe them in secret. Maybe the only person that could help him understand that it's all in his head is the last person he would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really bad summary. I wrote it 3 or 4 times and I still am not happy with it. I might change it later down the road once I have more chapter in.

The sun had set for about an hour now. I was not a fool though, I knew Jules was not sleeping. It was still too early. I did not feel like going out to her window and see if they wanted to talk to me. I made sure all my doors were locked and I went to the basement. After walking in the dark I unlocked a barely visible door and walk inside the surprisingly clean room compare to the rest of the floor. I pulled a little string that was hanging from the ceiling to open the single bulb. My lair was just like I left it two days ago. The six 27 inches monitors surrounding a fiftyish screen television were mostly devoid of any dust, but it did not stop me from cleaning them once more.

Once I was done, I pushed open a switch on the desk that was on the left side of the screens and I sat on the chair with a remote control. This is all I would need tonight. After the all displayed their logo from the screens respective companies, I watched the operating system boot and I was in. It was not anything new, I loved watching the adventures of the Cul-de-Sac Crew. Thankfully, none of them have noticed the cameras I installed while they were gone. Jules was sitting alone in front of the television; her son was gone for the night. So were Ellie and her husband Andy. I heard them say earlier that they were going on a diner or something. Not even Grayson could help tonight as for once in a blue moon he had no girl over tonight. The clock kept ticking as I had put Cobb on the big screen. She was not doing anything and was in sweatpants, but she still had the power of making me aroused. Out the corner of my eye, I saw some movement. Her son was coming home which meant there would not be anything tonight. Well, at least until she goes to bed that is.

As the time flew by, the Torres returned home. I decided to change my center of attention for a moment. She was nowhere as pretty, but I found Ellie to be a funny person. She was acting as it was not that nice of her night and told him that he could have taken her for a walk or something before going home. It was the usual. First she wanted to stay home, than come back quickly, than they came back too quickly. Using the arrow, I followed her through the house up to her bedroom where she silently closed the door. Pressing her back against it, her face loosen up and she smiled with her eyes closed. I watched her exposed herself to me. After a quick look out the window, she dressed back-up. I never figured why she did that in that order. Checking outside after she gets naked. It was pretty strange and it tickles me every time I see it happen. Now with long Mickey pants and a matching t-shirt that was barely revealing her neck, she went to brush her teeth right away. It would be sexually dead there too tonight.

Now with a full hard-on thanks to my nemesis, I got back to my soul-mate. She had not moved at all and her son was sitting next to her. It went on like that until they finished the second movie that they had started once he got back. Even though it was a rather short movie, the length was almost double because of all the pausing she needed for explanations. She was so cute when she did not understand the plot of a movie. Then, the moment finally came. She was going to change and go to bed. I was still a bit surprise that she did not do it before laying on the couch, but at the same time I was thankful since I did not want to miss it. Somewhere inside me, I hoped she did it because she knew I was not ready. She kissed her son goodnight and, as she was walking up the stairs, I hit the record button, set down the remote on my laps and unzip my pants. As she removed her shirt, I could see that it was one of the rare occasion she was not wearing a bra. Her magnificent breast were in plain sight for me and I did not lose the occasion to watch them. I watched her bent down to get an old long shirt and a pair of short shorts out of her last drawer. She got out of her jeans and panties at once. Seeing the small triangle of public hair did it. I quickly took a facial tissue from the box near me and ejaculated inside of it, making sure not to look away from the screen. She dressed up almost as if I was not looking and closed her light. The last part was not that important since the camera automatically switched to night vision, but she got in bed, not before throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I closed everything and walked out, happy about my night.

***

The following morning, I woke up aroused. It was a rare occurrence. Not just a hard-on, but really wanting more. I was more an evening person than a morning one, but I decided to leave it be for the time being. After quickly getting dress and making myself a coffee, I walked up to Jules house. It rare for me to have the day off and I wanted to pass it all by this window talking with all of them. Truthfully, I only wanted Jules, but if I had to support the rest to be spending time with her I would. Once I got there, a conversation was already on.

“You can come and borrow the jeans I was wearing yesterday,” the 8th wonder of the world said as she nodded at me. I knew it meant “hi there sexy man. I dreamed about you and it was really hot.” We had this secret language between us that, even though we never said it out loud, created all this excitement. I gave it back trying to mean: “I hope you liked it. I watched you yesterday with those secret camera and you were really hot. I wished I would have known that would happen I would have kept watching.” Although it was a bit long for one head movement so I could not be sure she got it all and she went back to pretending to ignore me.

“Oh! Great idea. And I have such a wonderful ass in those. Don’t you think, Tom?” she asked me. It was weird that she addressed herself to me other than to insult me so I tried answering carefully.

“I… How could I know?”

“Since you always look at Jules’ ass when she wear them, I thought you would be the first to have notice.”

“Oh Ellie!” Jules intervene. “Tom doesn’t look at my ass. He’s not into me. Right Tom?”

I agreed with her. It was the best way so we can keep this secret between us. She knew what was going on, I did not have to tell her. I even let a little dust on the counter when I installed the surveillance equipment so she could know and she did not say anything.

“But be careful with my string,” she added looking back at her friend. “Yesterday in my first movie there was this cute man’s ass almost all movie and it turned me on so you…”

“Mom!” Travis said as he walked by. “I really don’t need to hear that!”

“I love you honey. Have a nice day,” she told him as she ran up to kiss his forehead.

I knew what was going on. I was not dupe. Any clearer and she would have straight out said: “Tom. Yesterday I wet my panties and I let them settled on top of my laundry. Please come in later and get them. I’m sure they smelled so great.” It was not like me to break in like that, but since she was inviting me, I could do it. She never let me get something like that. I was sure I was going to find the perfect place for them in my lair. Less than an hour after, they all left the house. I was surprised no one made a link between her sentence and them running off. People were so blind sometime. After pretending to walk away and waiting a few minutes to be sure all the cars had left the neighborhood, I walked in through the backdoor. Even though she had asked me to make a copy of her key, she left the door unlock. I silently walked upstairs and to her room, hopping Ellie would not see me through the window. There they were. This little turned-on girl had left them on plain sight. I smiled as I took them and brought them to my nose.

“Tom!” a too familiar voice yelled back to me. “The fuck are you doing here?”

I slowly turned around to discover that her neighbor had walked in before me and she was coming back from the bathroom with the pair of jeans her friend was lending her. She was advancing towards me, clearly putting together my presence and the black panties I had just took off from under my nose.

“Did you seriously break in to smell Jules? You sick m…”

I did not let her time to finish her sentence. I grabbed her by the neck and made her walked back until we reached a wall.

“You can talk about this Elisabeth. I won’t let you ruin what’s between Jules and I,” I added, barely letting go of her neck to she could have some hair going in and she could only whisper her words.

“There’s nothing Tom. I won’t let you…”

“Yes there is,” I cut her, stopping once again the air. “Don’t tell anyone any of this and I won’t tell them how much you secretly love going out with Andy.”

“No I don’t,” she defended herself trying with both her hands to make me let go of my grip.

“We both know you do. I have proof of this, don’t make me use it.”

“Fine,” she said as I released her a little more, still making sure to keep her there. “And you do have a nice ass in those,” I added, firmly grasping it with my left hand. Her hips went forward by surprise, but she did not say anything about it.

“How many time have you…”

“It’s the first time I come to take her panties. I only did it because she asked me to. You heard her, she was almost begging me.”

“Oh god Tom. You’re even more fucked up than I am.”

I looked her in the eye and, seeing my opportunity, I kissed her. I could not be sure she was kissing me back because she wanted it or because I was still at her throat, but I did not care.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” I asked looking directly into her eyes before a moment of silence.

“Yes,” she said.

“Beg me for it.”

“I don’t beg,” she bluntly said with a defiance look on her face.

“Remove Jules pants,” I ordered her.

She did as she was told, letting them fall to the ground and, once I looked down, I was surprise to see she was not wearing any underwear. It was not like her. Going back to her ass, I inserted my index in her anus without giving it any preparation. She slapped me with all her strength.

“I do NOT do anal,” she said, taking small breaks between each words.

“I know.”

She did not say anything about my comment and I completely let go of her body. She did not run away, which was a good sign. I took it as a consent. Knowing that she liked it rough even though her husband was not into it, I would give her what she needed. Abruptly, I spun her around and undid my pants that fell to the ground to join hers. Without removing anything else, I took my phallus out and position it to her entrance before pushing it in. With her being only semi-wet, it was a bit hard, but I put it all the way in. I started to go in and out of her as she was barely bent over, pressed against the wall. Her pussy was getting wetter by the second and I knew I was almost there. I needed her to cum quick or else I would get there before her. Reaching under her shirt and bra, I started to pinch her nipple while I was strongly spanking her ass. I was glad there was nobody in the surrounding area because with her scream, somebody would have called the police. Switching breast and going for the entire mount instead of the peek, I felt her tense around my dick for a few seconds during which I did not slow down. Once she got back I got out of her and, before she could protest that she did not like to receive cum in her mouth, I pushed her to her knees and started to fuck her mouth. It only lasted a few second as I could finally stop retaining myself. Even to my surprise, she swallowed the small load and bobbed her head a little to clean the organ that was presenting itself to her.

“I thought you hated swallowing,” I asked as she got back up along with her pants.

“That’s what I tell Andy, but how exactly do you know all of this?” she asked me, for once not appearing like she despised me.

“I know stuff.”

“Tell me or I’m telling them all that those bruise mark are from you raping me.”

Backed into a corner, I started to explain how this came to be. How Jules and I have a secret relation that we never explicitly talked about to anyone. Not even each other. How she had saw that 1984 movie and that she thought it was weird having a _stranger_ watching her every move. She stood in front of me, listening to my every word. I never saw her this attentive toward me.

“When did you become such a screw up?” she asked once I was done.

“I don’t think I…”

“I’m not saying that in a bad way,” she said, grabbing me soft cock through my boxer. “I haven’t been this turned on for quite some time and there is finally someone here that is like me. Well, except the spying and breaking in part.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you.”

“This can stay between us. This _has_ to stay between us. We will both go home now. You will go through your pictures, or recording, or whatever you have, and you will take a picture of the screen with Jules naked breast on it.”

“Why?”

“Insurance. I don’t want you to turn your back on me. Then text it to me.”

“I don’t have your…”

“Don’t play dumb with me. If you have eyes on us all I’m sure you have all of our numbers too.”

Without saying another word, I bent down, making her let go of my now semi-erect crotch, and put my pants back on. I walked towards the door, trying to assess everything that had just happened. Her voice stopped me.

“Tom wait,” she said, getting back her mean tone. “I think you forgot that.”

Had I barely any time to turn around that I receive the piece I was here to get. My stressed suddenly all went away. Things would not go back to normal, but maybe it was not that bad after all.


	2. Ellie gets her chair

The incident happened roughly one week ago. Ellie did not really try to discover where the cameras were or, if she did, her habits did stay pretty much the same. The only true thing that was altered was when she was changing she was done looking out the window. I guess I will never understand what it was. I sent her the picture and she did not texted me back. I was not fearing her though. She said that her neck and her having trouble sitting was from a pretty hot fuck session with Andy. He seemed to corroborate her words.

During a quiet night, during which Jules was out of her house for the night since she was at Laurie’s place, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling me away from my book. I recognize the nickname I had given to my neighbor so we would not get caught if I was to lose my phone.

Cruella: Unlock the door weirdo.

Before I could answer, I heard her knocked on the backdoor. She had a huge coat with a hoodie on. After waiting to be sure I had closed the door behind her, she slowly uncovered herself.

“I hope nobody recognize me,” she said, walking away from the door while avoiding the front windows.

“We’re not in James Bond,” I told her as she threw me her coat.

“It would be way easier and less dangerous I know. So, where is it?”

“Where is what?”

“The screen. I pretended to have an emergency, Jules is not there and I heard someone is having visit tonight,” she said, slowly bobbing her head left to right in excitement.

“Yes, I see you’re here,” I answered coming back to her, now free handed.

“Not you idiot. Mister Dime Eyes is having a girl over. Come on, I wanna see if he’s as big as you,” she said, probably not hearing herself over her new found excitement.

“Did you just complimented the size of my penis?” I asked to make sure I was not dreaming.

“Quick! We’re going to miss it. I’m sure he’s like a bunny and comes right away,” she continued ignoring my question.

I opened what looked like a door to a closet and she followed me down the dark stairs. I stopped in the middle of the dark dusty room.

“I’m not sure if Jules would be ok with you seeing that,” I told her, trying to keep being honest towards the girl of my life.

“For fuck sake Tom. She doesn’t…” she stopped herself and, even if I could not see her face, I knew she had closed her eyes. “She’s my best friend Tom. I’m sure if she told you it was ok she would not mind for me.”

“Good point,” I said, satisfied with her answer.

I walked toward the wall and got a key out of my pocket. I had taken it earlier after she threw me what she used to disguise herself. She pointed out that she did not know I have a basement, but I did not answer. There was no use really. After opening the light, she saw for the first time the room that was mine. It was the only other person that knew it existed and, somehow, I did not mind her knowing. I had made two small modification since last time. The infamous pair of panties that started this complicity were resting on the desk and there was now a second chair that I bought that was by the wall. I moved mine a little to the left so we could both be centered.

“How did you afford all of this?” she asked a bit hesitant to enter, like if I was about to rape her.

“I’m a doctor,” I told her once more.

“Oh right. So how does it all work?” she continued, carefully taking a seat in her own chair.

“Can you close the door while I clean the screens?”

Her body tensed itself for half a second. She was still a little scared of me, but it was pretty normal. After all, our first time alone I grabbed her throat. She did as she was told before sitting back down. She crossed her legs, probably by reflex with her black skirt going half way down her tight. Putting the cleaning product back down, I opened everything and got the remote control with me. As the system was booting, I forgot that the main focus of the system would pull her attention.

“Cul-de-Sac watch?” she pointed out as the word appeared. “I thought you hated that. That’s why I love it so much.”

“I hate that Grayson thought of it. I’m the one who said that first.”

She did not say anything back. Once the screens started showing what they were design to do, the main one was on her own living room. It was a sight that I used to put she jumped back a bit. With their kids in bed, her husband was sitting there, his penis out, masturbating in front of a porn movie. She tried getting up to run to him and caught him with the pants down, but I stopped her. Only putting my arm over her body. She stay there, with her arms on the armrest for a second. I removed mine, letting her the final choice and she let go, staying in her seat. I entered his address on the remote and all the screen changed to show a different view from his house.

“Why are they both running around naked?” she asked, trying to follow them between every screen, which was hard without a bit of practice.

“He likes to play strip tag or something like that,” I thought her as I was getting a bit hard seeing this girl’s body.

“Is it…” she started asking before they stopped and kissed each other, walking towards the bedroom. “Never mind.”

We stayed there in silence, watching the girl fitting his entire length in her mouth and getting ready to have sex with him.

“Wait! Condom,” we heard him say before he reached over and got one out.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m on the pill,” the girl tried to say but he insisted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my new partner was waddling on her chair. Trying to stay cool with the situation, I asked her if he was as big as she had hopped. She pointed out that he was bigger than her husband but thinner. I knew it already but I kept it to myself.

“And out of the three of the three guys, he’s by far the one with the most stamina.”

We watched them try more positions than the both of had tried the previous year. I tried the longest to keep it together, but it soon was too much. When they got into the 69 position to take a little break and I saw him get out his small pink dildo, I knew what was coming. Without looking away from him inserting the toy inside her partner back-hole, I stated out loud: “I wanna fuck you.”

While saying it, I had gotten up and was unbuckling my pants. She was the one who took control this time, making me sit back down. My penis was already uncovered and pointing straight up. In a low voice, I looked at her to ask her what was wrong.

“I’m still sore from last week. It was really good, but I can have rough sex like that again tonight.”

“Then come sit on it and be the one in charge.”

She smiled at me, lowering her panties as she got up, but I stopped her from getting any closer and told her to get entirely naked. She refused and did not let me any time to insist. Positioning herself, she slowly took the tip in, starting the movement with her hips while getting it deeper and deeper. She was still looking at the couple on the screen. The girl had her head upside-down on the floor with her ass barely getting above the bed and Grayson was standing in front of her, fucking her in a slow rhythm.

“Is he… always… that crazy,” she asked as she was still trying to accommodate to my size.

“Not always but often,” I told her, trying to remove her shirt.

She let me do it, probably too much taken in her own pleasure to remember that she refused a few second ago. Her bra quickly followed on the floor. As I was barely done, I felt my orgasm building inside of me and I quickly warned her.

“Damn it Tom. Hold it longer, we barely…”

I did not have to add anything. She felt my semen shooting inside her body. She kept bouncing on me, taking as much pleasure as she could before I soften inside of her. I thought she would stop at this point, but I was wrong. She kept going up and down, almost hurting me, and, without looking away from the second couple ordered me to get hard again. I tried as much as I could. Imagining it was Jules, caressing her breast, her ass… Nothing worked. Thankfully for the health of my cock, she did not took that much longer than I to reach her own. Her activating her clitoris probably helped; that with the action happening in front of us. She slowed down after getting tighter until she came to a perfect stop, my entirely flaccid cock still buried inside of her. We stayed a second like that, than she got up and sat by my side, not covering herself back right away. With her own phone that I had taken from her pocket while she was bringing herself to orgasm, I got up and old it in front of her.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Mrs. Torres,” I told her while turning on her camera mode.

“It must have payed since I came. Not that bad being a bad girl after all,” she said trying to reach down to grab her clothes.

“Not so fast,” I told her, pushing her back in her seat. “Pretend to be sad for me.”

She did as she was told, joining to it puppy eyes that I had never seen before. I snapped a picture of it, making sure she was the only visible thing and the background was not, and sat back to my place, going through her contacts as she was getting dressed.

“Why did you want a picture of me? I’m pretty sure you have some yourself,” she said, not realizing yet it was her phone. This is when she heard one vibrate in my pocket. “Wait, did you just texted yourself the picture? Why did you use mine to take it?” she asked, jumping up to watch over my shoulder.

She saw me finding her conversation with Jules and I started writing: “All three of us miss you. I’m about to have sex with Andy, I wish I could be with you instead.” As I was about to join the picture, she grabbed the phone out of my hand.

“Idiot. You can’t say that. I don’t want to have sex with Andy. I just came and he probably did too. If you really insist on sending the picture we are betting writing something like: I just got back home and as I was changing I thought of our dream of running away. I hope it happen soon.”

“Asked her for a picture too.”

“I’m not good at writing stuff like this.”

I grabbed her phone back and finish for her: “My two little babies would love to be cuddle by you instead of this… man. I hope yours are fine.” Just like that, because she could add anything, I sent it. Completely disheartened by me, and not even pretending otherwise, she grabbed her phone and finished the show by my side. It was impressive even by his standards. Soon though, after giving her many orgasms, he put her on the bed, threw the condom further down the room, and masturbated on top of her, unloading himself directly on her face.

“Was it good baby?” he asked getting laying on his back, naked, next to a girl who was looking for something to clean herself.

“Does he always…”

“Finish like that? Not “always” always, but most times, yeah.”

“Anyway, I should head home.”

“Wait did Jules…”

“Don’t worry, pervert. If she sends me a picture I will give it to you.”

By saying that, she grabbed both panties in the room and simply put them in her pocket. She insisted that I could replace my trophy with a fresher pair someday since the smell was gone by now. I could not argue. After so much masturbations with them, they had entirely lost her scent. She stayed with me while I closed everything up; probably unsafe about walking in the dark room by herself with how much junk was in the way. I accompany her up and, once her coat was back on, she slipped out the same way she came in. It did not took long for her message to arrive. She print the screen, probably not seeing the point of sending the picture by itself.

Jules: I’m ready whenever. We would make the perfect lesbian couple.

With that, a picture of the beach taken from some random site on the Internet. A minute later, a second picture came in, the last one of the night, it only was the following of her conversation

Jules: You’re tits still look as great as ever.


	3. Laurie gets some

It did not take long for me to confess everything to Jules. The following day, I told her exactly what happened as I told her “hi” from the other side of the window. Right after that word I asked her how she was doing and she said she had a great night over at Laurie’s house. At least, she was ok with it. I felt relieve. Ellie walked in, strangely getting here later than me. We glanced silently at each other as the hostess was purring a mug.

“We still let that thing hang out here?” she said to save appearance as she was putting the jeans and underwear on the counter.

“I like having him around.”

“Can I come in?” I asked, jumping on the occasion to make our relation official.

“No, that would be too quick Tom,” she said, saying my name in a sensual tone like always. “Say. What gotten into you last time. You were…”

“Jules! Not in front of everybody?”

“Since when do you consider me as a person?” I bluntly asked, seeing how I was the only other person present.

“And he doesn’t care. Do you, Tom?”

“Of course not,” I lied.

It was affecting me in a lot of ways, but I already knew what had happened and since the feeling were not negative and both girls knew about them, I just fell in the game of pretending.

“How come you came home early?” the evil queen asked to change the subject.

“Some guy texted her last night. She proposed to share him, but I told her that I was good and I left.”

“I would have liked to see that. I’m sure she does some weird shit,” Ellie continue a bit slower, discretely looking in my direction.

“Yes. It would be awesome if someone would have installed camera in her apartment so we could spy on her.”

I excused myself and left immediately. I had to run buy more camera before work so I could install them as soon as possible.

*** (Ellie’ POV)

I was sitting in front of the television with my husband. We started a movie, but he was asleep and I could not concentrate on it. It was stupid. How could I like to spend time with a man like him? And how could I cheat? I was not _this_ kind of wife. Sure, I had a lot of problems, but not this one. At least, not until I was taken by force in the house next to mine. A week had passed and I was still trying to make myself believe that it was rape, but with yesterday it was getting harder. The phone in my pocket felt like it was burning through my pants.

Me: Installed them yet?  
Fuckface: Going there soon, but Jules is going in her first shower.  
Me: If you can have me a video of her getting spanked, I will make out with Jules for one of your cameras.

He did not answer back. About ten minutes later, I heard a car drive away and figured he was probably running there to install the cameras as quickly as he could. Anything that would make this girl have a little bit of pain would be more than enough to compensate a bit of kissing that would fit into that freak fantasy. It all stayed that way and over an hour later, as I was getting into bed, I received another text message.

Fuckface: Done. Tell me before doing it so I can make sure to record it.  
Me: Yeah, right. And I just had sex with Andy.  
Fuckface: Check your email.

My body was trembling in excitement. She had an awful personality so her getting spank would be the best and, even though I would never tell her, she was a pretty woman so it would not be a waist in that sense either. After a quick glance to my side to see a still sleeping big baby, I sneaked out of bed and opened the computer, making sure to have a wall behind me. In my reception box, the only new mail was coming from myself. I opened it and started to download the video while I put headphone on.

\---

“I am Laurie Keller,” she said directly to the camera in what I quickly recognize as her living room. “I am totally consenting to the following and I don’t want anything to stop until I say the word ‘Jupiter’.”

As she walked away from the screen in her flowery low-cut blouse, I was about to turn it off considering it boring, but a guy with a mask on started to handcuff her and I got suck back in.

“I don’t get why you wanted me to say it if you’re not even recording.”

“I just like pretending to the fullest,” the stranger said in a clearly fake low voice.

“I like that. I like that fake low voice too, it’s almost as if you were a rapist.”

He did not answer back and simply slapped her ass. By the way she jumped forward and the sound it made, I knew he did not do it smoothly. Throwing her onto the couch directly in the center of the frame, he undid the first two button in front of him before abandoning and ripping the rest apart.

“That was a pretty expe…”

“What did I say about bra?”

“You just broke…”

“What did my text said about your underwear?”

“To remove it.”

“I better no see any panties,”

“I never wear any… master,” she finished, unfortunately still seemingly enjoying the situation.

He tall man ordered her to get on all four, which she did without any sign of hesitation, knowing perfectly well what was coming. He raised her skirt and I discovered the side of her ass. After making his hand barely touch it, he raised it and slam it down. Before she could make any eligible protest, she endured a second one, than a third one and it stop. I was on the edge of my seat wanting more. The camera changed place, getting me a better view of her rear and, to my surprise, and Laurie’s apparently, an object got introduced for the following hits. He had gotten a remote control. Every times it made contact with her, I could her a very audible lamentation, which only helped me get hornier. It did not last long though as, after about a dozen hit, he reached under for what I assumed was her clitoris. A few second and, without moving the hand from under her body, another hit came it, making her jump in surprise as she was not prepared for this one. He grabbed her hands and remove the fake handcuff.

“Why… are you… still… wearing… your… bra?” he asked, hitting her harder and harder in every breaks of his sentence.

Without losing a second, she raised her upper body so she could throw away her shirt and her pink front-clipping bra. Now with only a skirt on that was not covering anything, she got back on all four with her big breasts swinging freely.

“Pinch them,” I said to the prerecorded video.

Although, almost as if he could hear me, he reached for one of them and grabbed them firmly before pulling on them, letting go her flesh bit by bit until he got the nipple between three of his finger. With this grip, he did half a turn, tearing off of her mouth a series of quick “ow”. He kept it that way for a moment, letting me admire how her fingers and toes were clenching themselves.

\---

“What are you doing? I think I heard your voice, but I did not get the words,” Andy asked from the door frame.

“Nothing!” I almost yelled as I hit the space bar to pause the video, making me jump with my resonant voice. “Just go back to bed and we can have sex tomorrow.”

I said that second sentence in a softer voice. I did not have to beg him and he ran out the room with this promise. With everything that was happening, it would not even be a chore to do it another time this close to the last one. After I made sure the room was clear, I moved back my sight onto the screen in front of me where Laurie was trying to bend her back in reverse.

\---

Almost as soon as I start it back, he released her left mount and it bounced back up. Once that was done, he resumed the spanking, with his hand and softer this time, but each one of them were getting closer to her pussy. He only gave it a soft one, to my disappointment, before shoving directly two finger in. After taking them out, he got back in with a third one. He masturbated her for a few second and, even if she was clearly enjoying it, I did not skip it over as I was still mesmerized by the scene. He took them out of her and I saw the remote get back into view. I almost clapped, thinking that my favorite part was back on, but I was wrong. Really wrong. He put it to her entrance and started to push on it.

“Wait!” Laurie yelled, looking back a bit. “Don’t put that in me. It’s…”

He stopped her simply with a strong slap on her ass. She apologized and continued to push on the controller. After he had three or four inches in, he started to move back out and fucked her with it. I could tell her moans were not in pleasure, probably due to the corner that I could not imagine feeling good. This little slut did not take long to get accommodate to the object and her voice shift to enjoyment. Before I had any time to get bored, the pseudo-rapist pushed it a step further. He put two of his finger inside her to lubricate them a little and, without any warning or preparation, pushed them into one go inside her asshole. They were all the way in. During a fraction of a second, I was surprised to see her take it so easily, but that thought did not last long. A deafening scream came from her. Slowly trying to crawl away, she tried talking with the small amount of air she had.

“No. No, no, no. Please… get it… out… Jason. You know… I don’t…”

Before she could finish, he moved away his hand and her body automatically relaxed, totally forgetting about the article that had stop moving from inside of her. He let go of it and it fell out, letting me see how wet the object was. Walking up to her face, he started to undo his pants. As soon as he got his penis out, there was no more question about his identity. Even though I had barely seen it, I could recognize this thick and long member that was leaning to the right. After seeing it, Laurie confirmed that she was not aware that it really was Tom with her.

“Oh my god Jason,” she said as she sat down without taking her eyes off his penis. “You should have shaven long before now. Your dick look so much bigger.”

“I hope your mouth is prepared.”

“D…”

Before she could say what she was about to, he grabbed her by the air and pulled her between his legs. He was pushing it deeper every times, soon making her have gag reflex, but it did not make him stop nor slow down. Once he got entirely inside, he stayed there, not giving a damn that she was trying to push him out. After letting her gasp for air, he took her head with both hands and started to face-fuck her, her tears making her mascara run down her cheeks. He did not did it for long though. I knew pretty damn well that he would have cum if it was otherwise. Had she barely time to catch her breath that he was ordering her up and turned her over. She knew what was coming and she seemed ok with the fact. Leaning forward to ease the access, she started to moan as soon as the pounding started. He got in and started fucking her at full speed right away; it was a bit impressive, I must admit. Even though she started with some moaning, I saw Tom’s hand getting closer to her anus and I knew what was coming. I could not wait for one more round.

“Please Jason. I’m begging you. Not there. Not again. Please.”

Without stopping his hips movement he looked directly towards the camera, towards me. I could feel him asking: “should I?” Softly, so that Andy would not hear me, I let out a “god yes.” It took him a second or two then, without looking away from me, penetrated two of his fingers in. As she was repeating “stop” over and over again, it was getting too much for me. Her pain was so exciting that I could barely restrain myself from masturbating. It was Tom and Laurie though and, even if I had waited for this moment for a long time now, I was not going to please myself while watching the two of them. His hand had started to move slowly in and out, but he did not try to pick up the pace. I could clearly hear her sobbing so she probably did not get use to it.

“Taste yourself,” he ordered her, letting go of her ass.

She tried spinning around, but he slapped her ass strongly.

“On my hand,” he clarified, still in his funnily faked voice.

“Y… yes master. Sorry master.”

Just like that, she turned her head to the right, letting me see clearly as she was taking one finger after the other in her mouth. As soon as she was done, he got out of her and brusquely turned her over. Now on her knees, she watched him wank himself quickly before bursting out on her face. I thought it was over since he was walking behind the camera, but apparently he had one last small surprise.

“Hey babe?” he asked as she started to clear her eyes. “What was the name of that girl you did not like again? Jules was it?”

“No, you mean Ellie. Why?”

His following sentence was clearly censored out before he sent it to me as even the back noise was missing, but I saw her get right in front of the camera, seemingly looking directly into my eyes.

“This was for you Ellie. You’re the worst. I hope you’ve enjoyed it.”

\---

Just like that the video was over. I saw her laugh right after that, but it was only for a fraction of a second. I assumed it was from the absurdity of the statement. I quickly got my phone out as I shut down the computer.

Me: OMG!  
Fuckface: Was it good enough?  
Me: You’re kidding right? You won’t regret this.  
Fuckface: Great! Good night Cruella.  
Me: Good night, weirdo.


	4. The counterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's POV

The following morning, when I got up, Andy was still asleep next to me. It was a bit disappointing since I wanted him, but I did not really cared. After reaching under the sheets, I got his night erection out of his boxer and removed my own bottom. I positioned myself and had sex with him. Midway there, he happily woke up. Reaching my orgasm first, I kept going a little until he unload himself inside of me. It was not the best, but at least it helped a little the excitement that was still inside of me from this pseudo-rape video.

After quickly getting dressed, taking a quick pause to look outside and see if Jules was watching me naked, I went over where Laurie was already sitting. She was really good at hiding her pain that must be still present. The conversation kept going, but it all felt so distant. Every time that I looked at the star of the video, all I could see was her getting spank and getting fingers up her ass. Tom soon join us by the window. Even to him I could not find a mean remark. I was on a cloud.

“Tom?” Laurie almost yelled, which brought me back on earth.

“What is wrong?” he calmly asked, sipping on his coffee.

“You…”

She did not finish her sentence. They looked at each other for a second and she had a little smile.

“Did you know that I don’t do anal?”

“Oh! I knew that!” Jules said, totally unaware of what was happening. “Jason even tried to finger her there yesterday.”

She added that last part in a loud whisper, letting the three of us hear it. She knew, I did not know how, but she knew.

“Nobody cares about your sexual preferences,” I snapped at her to sound like myself.

Andy did not let her anytime to insist as he walked in the room and she decided not to talk about it in front of him. I was a bit disappointed that it was the case. He, on the other hand, did not shy away.

“Guess who had sex this morning?” he joyfully said as he was taking the mug that Jules handed him.

“My god, Ellie,” the blond said. “Again? If you keep at it, we will think that you like it.”

I had trouble answering. I was still surprised that she was taking the situation so smoothly. Who cared if she would let anyone fuck her? At least it was painful and that was all I wanted to see.

“And if you keep talking about your anus, we might think that you want Tom to fuck it.”

The conversation kept going, but I did not hear any of it. People started to leave one after the other. Once I got back to myself, I was alone with Jules and she was telling me that she had to leave. I apologized before I could stop myself and left. During the day, all I could think of was the video on my computer. I watched it another two times before Andy got home for work. I ate with him, we put our son to bed and he asked if it would be ok if he went out to see Bobby. After almost pushing him out the door, I took my phone out.

Me: You home?  
Fuckface: Yes, why?  
Me: Get your spying on. I’m going over at Jules’

I turned on the app for the baby’s noise on my phone and walked over at my neighbor’s house. The back door was unlock and, since there was nobody on the ground floor.

“Jules,” I asked once I got up.

“Ellie. I was not expecting you,” she told me as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel warped around her body.

I knew her well enough to know she would have taken her bathrobe if I did not called out for her, but she was so much hopeful I would jump on her that she tried giving me every reasons to do so. I walked with her to her bedroom where she started to pick up pajamas pieces. She did not notice when I carefully closed the door and advanced a bit towards her, trying to get a good angle for the camera that I had a rough estimate of the position.

“Andy had a crazy dream,” I lied to her, getting her immediate attention.

“That was the reason that you had sex with him, wasn’t it? What was it? No! I don’t want to know. Tell me! Should I know? I…”

“We were kissing.”

As I had planned during the day, I turned my back to her and took a step away. It was only a waiting game and, if I knew her like I thought I did, she would grabbed my shoulder on the count of three.

“We might have to try and imitate it.”

“Right on cue,” I told myself as she was acting like she saw the characters in her soap opera act.

“We are meant to be together. Kiss me right here, right now.”

“Jules, I watched the episode with you and a bottle of wine yesterday. You can’t take the same line they did,” I told her, looking back in her direction.

“It would be nice to try it, still. And I doubt Andy would mind.”

“Nobody cares about him. It’s just that…”

“What?” she asked, taking the bait even more perfectly that I had hoped.

“In his dream, you were naked.”

He had given me more yesterday, so I was offering him this. I would not insist if she was to refuse or something, but at least one try was worth a shot. After a quick moment of hesitation, she untied her towel and let it fall onto the ground. Walking towards her, I did not hesitate to put my mouth against hers. With my arms warped around her back, our tongues danced in each other mouth for a bit. I let my hands down along her back until I could grab her butt; that was mostly for my pleasure. We both felt my phone in my pocket and she was the one who forced me to look. She knew Andy was out and it could be the baby monitor. It was not; it was a much more important thing.

Fuckface: Go all the way and I get you to spank Laurie.

When she asked me if I had to leave, I kissed her once more instead of answering her. I brought her to the bed and, once I had her sitting, I broke free to make her rest on her back. No matter what he meant in his text, it would be the best show of his life. Not that I was the best with woman, but I doubt he would even notice that part. I went straight for her left nipple with my lips as I grabbed the other breast with my hand. Wanting to get it over with, I started to kiss her stomach lowering my head a little between each kisses. Looking up without stopping myself, I saw her eyes closed with anticipation. At least, we would all gain something from this. As my lips were touching her second pair, I felt like it was water. Her excitement was clearly over the top. The moan coming from over my head helped my belief. I faked a smile in case either she or the camera could see me and got me tongue out. Since I was, in a way, using her, I decided to tease her to increase her pleasure. Only slowly activating her pleasure button at first, which lasted a few seconds at most. This is when she grabbed my head and her body clenched itself.

“Oh my god Ellie. That was the best!” she said, gently pulling my head up.

“Wait… did you already…” I started asking before she cut me.

“Yes! And it was so good.”

I did not know what to say. I was not even aware the human body could cum that quickly and with so little contact that is. As this wonder was going through my brain, her hand was trying to insert itself inside my pants. She really was not the best for preliminaries, but how could I blame her considering I did not give her any. After making sure she was not looking at my head, I looked into the general direction of the camera before I spotted a little black round spot. It is only after finding it that I realized that it did not change anything. If only it would have put an end to all of this and did not forced me to go further. Although, in the end, the price was worth it. While I was lost in my thoughts, Jules went down and was lowering my pants, that she had unbuckled, and panties in one straight move. My not so wet pussy was exposed to her and she did not lose any time to lick it. Even if I somewhat wished otherwise, she was good at it and I enjoyed myself. To that, I mixed the imagery from the video and I was getting closer to climax. Every once in a while I would look directly into the camera just in case I would want to watch the video some other time. I knew there was a video, I was not kidding myself. Soon, my body got accommodated to the recurring movement she was doing. Honestly not minding it, I faked an orgasmed and Jules bought it. She was back up before I could even finish faking it.

“I’m so happy we did this,” she said just before kissing me.

Before I could add anything, my phone vibrated. I got up to take it out since it was now on the floor. It was Andy texting me he would be home late, like always when he went there. I lied to my best friend that it was my child so I could run out. No part of me was feeling like I should after what just happened, but if I was not taking this opportunity, I doubt I would get out any time soon. Getting dressed as she got on her feet, I positioned her to give her one last kiss perpendicularly to the camera, cupping one of her breast. Just like that, I was out of the room. Out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the sex scene was not the best. I’m sorry about that. I just felt like Jules would be enjoying it almost too much if it was to happen and Ellie would feel the other way around. After all, Jules had wanted this for quite some time now and with what’s on her mind, Ellie could be somewhere else mentally.


	5. Teaming up on Laurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am marking this as the end of the story. I don’t say I will never come back to it, probably joining Bobby or Travis into the mix, but as of now it seems rather complete. I hope you liked the crazy ride that I expected would end much sooner.

It took almost an entire week of Ellie texting me that it was time and other things like that before I finally had the chance to contact Laurie. The hospital took most of my time and I was really tired coming home. I texted her, saying it was me this time, to see if she wanted to give it another go. It took her half an hour to answer me, but she agreed, as long as I would stay away from her ass. A second after she corrected herself and said “asshole”. Texting the awaiting girl to get ready, I put some rope in my trunk and drove to the blonde’s place. As she was opening the door, she laugh seeing the soft rope and handcuffs I had over my shoulder.

“You can’t talk about this,” she told me as I closed the door myself.

“You can’t either. Jules would be mad at me,” I lied, knowing pretty well I would tell her in our secret language the first time I’d get.

She kissed me, it was a first. With my mask last time we did not get a chance to do so.

“Do you want something to drink?” she asked just before I pulled on the cord that was fastening her dressing gown.

“Do you have wine?”

She got embarrassed as I caught a glanced at her body. Underneath, she was entirely naked. As she was about to close it back up, I decided to go onto the same path as the other time and ordered her to let it lose. She could not help herself but smile a little as she obeyed. Once she got back with two glasses of wines, she did not say anything after seeing me with her phone that I had snapped from the table and got over my shoulder to see what I had written.

Me: I think I’m about to get fuck

Ellie: Who the fucks cares? And when did you start writing so clearly?

Me: Just wanted to share it. I think he’s going to spank me

Ellie: Tell him to fuck you up the ass

Before I could write an answer, she got it out of my hand and replace it with my own glass and we started drinking. As she was emptying hers, her head got closer to me until it was resting on my shoulder. We did not have anything to talk about. This was pretty much a booty call and nothing else. At least, as far as she was concerned. With her hand on my crouch, she was the one who broke the silence and bluntly asked: “Wanna take it to the bedroom?”

Getting up almost as I heard those noise, I took her into my arms. She was heavier that I would have hoped, but I still managed to get her into her bed, where I threw her. It clearly was not her first time getting tied up because, in the time it took me to take the cords from the corner of the room, she had removed her only piece of clothing and had her hand crossed above her head. I tied them together before getting it up to the bed. That way, she would be stuck in place but could still turn around. Her aroma was feeling up the room, getting me even more turned on that I already was.

“Have you been a bad girl?” I asked with a small slap on her breast, getting her body ready so it would not get too many bruises.

“I’m sorry master. Please don’t punish me,” she answered, even more into the game than last time.

“I think ‘you’ should text Ellie to tell her how bad you were and how you deserve to be spank.”

“If it pleases my master, master can text Ellie.”

I took the phone from the nightstand and I did as I told her. Of course, she did not expect anything to come from it. A few seconds after sending it, I heard it vibrate and decided not to look at it. I knew Ellie was smart enough to understand. After getting on top of her, I kept paying with her breast for a moment. Getting to the point where I was pulling on her nipples. I stopped there and made her turn around. Her upper body was fully prepared and it was turn for her ass. In a fast manner, my hand got in contact with her skin harder and harder. About ten slap were done when we heard the doorbell. We both froze; only hers was legitimate. Still fully clothed, I brought a finger to my lips to signify to stay quiet and I went to open the door. I gave the intruder a little smile that she did not bother to give back.

“Tom? What are you doing here?” she asked, barging in.

“I could ask you the same,” I told her, entering her improvisation as I closed and locked the door back.

“Where is Laurie?”

Before I could say anything, she walking down the room up to the bedroom door. I was quick behind her and I saw that Laurie had brought her leg up so she could try covering herself with them. It did not give the best result, but it was better than nothing.

“Maybe you should…”

“Shut up Tom,” she snapped back, finally smiling.

She was still wearing her high heels as she walked up to the bed. The younger girl was petrify as to what might happened and, even if it was from excitement and curiosity, I could not move either.

“So,” Ellie started as she got by her side. “You like getting spank?”

With that she gave her a little slap with the back of her hand onto her tight. Laurie looked over to me, puzzled. Even if she somewhat hated her, she was still testing the water to be sure she would be ok with her joining. Seeing she was not getting any answers, she asked her question again, this time with a bigger hit.

“Y… yes,” she confessed, unsure as to what was happening.

“Yes who?” Ellie added, with one more smack, this time echoing through the room.

“Yes mistress. I like getting spank.”

After sharing another stare with the tied girl, I walked up to the bed. The girl standing watched both of us alternately before ordering our slave to get on all four. She obeyed, still a little hesitant. Without losing any time, she hit her ass forcefully. I was thankful I had prepare her earlier. She kept doing it over and over again, tearing away a soft moan every time. Standing by the bed, I just look at them, my erecting threatening to rip apart my pants.

“Turn around,” I told her, making Ellie stop her movement.

Resigned, she did so and I started to nibble on her nipple, getting an eye out on my partner to see what she would do. As I saw her hand go in-between the exposed leg, I closed my eyes, figuring I could watch it later since I was recording the scene with the newly installed cameras. This is when I heard her slapped Laurie, causing her to let out a loud “ow” and she wriggled from under me, forcing me to let go of her mount.

“What is wrong Laurie?” Ellie asked, giving another hit on her pussy, not going full strength but still putting some into it. “I thought you liked being spank.”

“Y… yes, mistress,” she said, tears running on her cheeks as she tried not to move too much.

As I could not take it anymore, I decided to release myself from my pants and underwear. I got on bed to get closer to the mouth of the tied girl, who had her eyes closed, and, after my accomplice gave me an endorsement sign, I shoved my erection inside her surprised mouth. She did not have any other choice but to take it in, muffling her painful moans. I pulled her head on her side so I had a view from the rest of the scene. Not as sadist as I expected, Ellie had let go of her sex and was now on her breast. Hitting them. Twisting them. At some point, even biting them. My hips were responsible for all the movement inside the throat given to me and they were slow because it was the only way I would not ejaculate too quickly.

“Where is my little bitch’s dildo?” Ellie asked her.

“I don’t have any,” she answered as I removed myself from her to let her speak.

“This is bad.”

We shared a look and, somehow, I knew what she had in mind. She momentary left the room. I took that time to bend over and whispered.

“I did not know she would come,” I lied.

“I like it though.”

It’s all I needed to hear and, after we shared an accomplice smile, I got back in place and she started to move her mouth on my penis now that nothing was hurting her. The missing girl walked back in and Laurie let go of me to see what she had brought. A big cucumber. Her eyes were wide open, knowing exactly what would happen next. Putting my hand on her lips so she would not yell that much, I saw Ellie pushed it inside of the discovered hole. She was not gentle nor slow with it. Soon, about 7 inches of this really wide vegetable was inside of her and she started to rapidly make it go in and out of her. To my surprise, she did not really tried to scream. A few seconds of it and it was back out, dripping wet.

“Eat it.”

To this order, she did not even tried to argue. Opening her mouth, our new partner tasted herself. Only two bites then the brown girl took it back and ordered her to turn around, which she did without hesitation and back in it went. Standing on the side, I looked at Ellie who had introduced the chewed off end in her and I was wondering what she had in mind. This wonder did not last long though since, probably inspiring herself from my video, she took her index finger and inserted it in the really tight rectum.

“No, no, no,” Laurie said, not screaming nearly as much as last time and trying to turn over. “I don’t do that, Ellie.”

“Did you just call me Ellie?” she answered, pushing her middle one in alongside the other.

Abandoning the argument, she bent down her head until it reached the pillow and tried to accommodate with the feeling. Once the pain noises went down a bit, they were quickly brought back up as I saw a third one getting pushed in. She managed to take it for a few seconds, her face buried down, but it got a bit too much for her once she picked up the speed.

“Ple… ase… mis… tress… t… too… much.”

Taking her pleading into consideration, she slowed down until she got to a complete stop, letting her finger in for a moment, and removing everything that was inside her body.

“It’s your lucky day, whore. You get to choose,” Ellie said, clearly with a plan in mind. “Either Tom fucks you while you have a banana shoved in your ass or my dirty heel in.

I looked down to watched at her feet and I saw her wearing stiletto heels. Behind the back of the thinking girl, we smiled at each other. I knew she was at least as turned on as I was, but she would never show it right now. 

“The banana,” Laurie said, fearing to get an infection if she would go otherwise.

I was the one who decided to go take it this time since I wanted to pick the smallest one. It was not all that slim, but it was the most I could do. Once I got back, Ellie had unpacked a condom and she unwrapped it on the fruit. After making sure we were not spied on, I presented it to her mouth and she rolled her eyes before taking the tip in for a second. With a smile I lent it to her and pointed to the hidden camera and she had to regain her “normal” face after she had a big smile. Feeling it against her ass, Laurie tried to push her hips forward but they barely moved. She was probably more scared of her mistress’ reaction than anything else if she was to be scared off. Even while biting down on her pillow, we could hear her loud complaints. It did not last long though as Ellie did not lose any time to shove it in. She made it do a half spin so that the tail was up than with her free hand presented me the awaiting pussy. As I got onto the bed, Laurie freed her mouth to talk to me.

“Please, don’t… don’t ram it… in. It’s my first…”

Before she could finish her begging, Ellie one more inch inside of her.

“If you try doing that again, I will start to move it around. And don’t you dare take your time.”

Those last words were addressed to me. She did not have to tell me that. With my penis in my hand and after looking yet another time at my accomplice who really was enjoying herself, I led the gland up to her wet spot where I went down once or twice, still letting her know that it was coming, than I pushed my entire length inside of her. She was tight. Really tight. It had nothing to do with last time even with the cucumber form earlier. Probably due to the double penetration action. With the two women and the amount of time I’ve been waiting, I knew I would not last long and Ellie knew it too. Somewhere, inside of me, I was begging her that she would order me to replace the banana and take her not so virgin hole, but she did not do so. I just slowly picked up the speed and about a minute after I started, I felt the liquid coming up. I looked at Ellie, looked down at my dick then back at her. She got it. With the blond starting to moan and getting into it, we removed both phallic thing from inside of her in one straight move and, as she was about to ask why, Ellie forced her to turn around without talking. I was about to come on her body, but I got pushed inside her mouth, hearing a voice on my left saying: “bitches like that should swallow.”

My body did not let her time to finish her sentence that it was emptying itself inside the surprised mouth. I saw a little hesitation in her eyes, but she got everything down. It was probably best for her. Grasping her nipple and twisting it once again, the older girl said a simple “well that unexpected” and left. Once the front door closed back, I was about to bent down between Laurie’s legs to eat her out like last time but she stopped me.

“I’m really sore Tom. And I had fun, trust me. There’s no need for that tonight.”

I bent to her command. At least, I did for almost five whole second. I forced her legs apart and discovered the really red pussy and started to play with my tongue on her clitoris. It lasted for five minutes. At some point, her tasted changed letting me know that she had had an orgasm, but I kept going, more for my pleasure than hers. Once I was done, I got dressed back up while watching her still tied to the bed, untied her from the bedpost, figuring that she could do the rest herself, kissed one of her breast goodbye and left. Not sure if she would let me in once more if I needed another round.


End file.
